Breathe Into Me
by mittercups16
Summary: Private asks a question that leads everyone to the most dangerous adventure. Prequel to "Waiting To Exhale". My first POM fanfic!


**Hey guys! It's my first POM fic so please be nice! So, I'm basically one of those POM fangirls but POM is the second most fave in my cartoon list and fifth in overall.**

**Yeah...to lighten up the mood, I'll start with a nice, soft, one-shot...about Private. It might be an introduction (and maybe a sneak peek to my upcoming fic on POM "Waiting To Exhale".**

**So, without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

**Breathe Into Me**

Everyone has the right to be born. Everyone has the right to be protected. Everyone has the right to be free and everyone has the right to know their own parents. But for some reason, there are kids who don't get these rights.

Like me for instance.

On a sunny morning when the zoo is closed due to a holiday, we started with our usual training. Punch, kick, dodge, hit. Repeat. Punch, kick, dodge hit. Repeat. Then, we did one of those daily patrols. Skipper was assigned on the south, Kowalski was on the east, Rico was on the west and I was on the north. For some reason, whenever I'm assigned on the north, something goes strange. Of course, the east, west and south sides are safe but they still need to be guarded just in case. So here I was, sitting near the bells, looking at the happy world called "park".

Then, there was something that caught my eyes: a father and son picnic day. Every year, they hold that event while the zoo is closed. When the event is over, they open the zoo until midnight...meaning, until the firework display is over.

I grinned. Forgetting about the patrol, I jumped to a nearby tree until I reached the twelfth.

"Welcome everyone to the yearly Father-and-Son Picnic Festival. I'm Bob and I'll be your host for today's event."Bob said. I clapped and cheered like what the fathers and sons did. I was so excited! But for the whole day, I forgot about the penguin army. No. Instead, I just watched the fathers and sons, bonding with each other. They flew kites together, raced together and even battled with different families. But at midnight, they sat on their mats, watching the fireworks go up to the sky.

I was amazed by the view. Sure, I've seen fireworks but I've never seen fireworks _this _nice. But when they left, there was a question that popped into my head: who were my parents? Sure, I remembered being raised in a British Zoo with my uncle. I remember when I was twelve, when I moved to Texas to fulfill my dreams of being Mr. Tux. Then when I was 14, I moved to Central Park Zoo. I was afraid at first but then, we became a team. It's been three years since I moved here and I have to say, I was having the time of my life. Stories that turned into wonderful adventures and light that overcame darkness...it was just full of bliss. But all my life, that same question remains in my head like a plot bunny: who are my parents? Are they British? Are they related to Uncle Nigel? Do they hate me? Were they killed? Did Uncle Nigel adopt me?

Those questions still remain unanswered.

I sighed, letting my beak rest on my flipper.

Suddenly, there was a rustle. I was startled. I could feel them coming to me. Quickly, I turned around and got into my fighting stance. "Who's there?!"I exclaimed. Suddenly, two pairs of flippers dragged me to the ground from the tree. I screamed and the world around me was black.

* * *

Groan. My head hurts a little. What...where am I?

Wait a minute...earlier this morning, we were on patrol...I was assigned on the north...I saw a Father-and-Son picnic and I...

Oh no. I'm dead! Skippah's going to kill me. I'll just make my way out by...

"PRIVATE!"

I shrieked, my face almost hitting the top. I turned around to see Skipper, his flippers on his hips. I rubbed my head, shaking my head.

"Wake up, soldier! It's patrol time!"

"Huh?"I murmured. Was everything just now...a dream? I better ask Skipper. "Skippah...is today Sunday?"But Skipper shook his head. "It's Saturday."I rubbed my eyes. "So...it was a dream?"

After breakfast, Skipper and I went up for patrol.

But the bad news is...I'm on the north.

* * *

There was no father-and-son picnic. But it's still bound to happen tomorrow. So it's okay. I'm cool. But the question still remains: who are my parents?

Now I know what you're thinking: shouldn't I have asked Uncle Nigel? Well...he can't tell me. He just told me that "someone left me on his doorstep". But who should I ask?

Wait...Skipper is Uncle Nigel's old friend, right? Maybe I could ask him.

A few hours later of no danger, I turned away and left.

* * *

Since it was a Saturday, we just did our usual stuff. Rico had a picnic with Miss Perky, Skipper went off to Marlene's, Kowalski's busy in the lab and I just watched the Lunacorns. They said that it was a new episode. I'm so excited!

Then, the title came up: _Father_

This was weird. One minute, I was having dreams about a picnic, then this time, there's a Lunacorn episode about dads and the question remains like a plot bunny.

Maybe watching it will change my mind.

_"Daddy, where are we going?"Princess Self-Respectra asked, while his dad was boarding the car. King Generosity smiled. "We're going to the annual Royal Picnic. Your mother is there."Princess Self-Respectra smiled and hugged his dad._

_"I love you, daddy."Princess Self-Respectra hugged her dad. And soon, they hugged each other._

Okay, this is the first time I'm skipping an episode on Lunacorns. I need to change the channel. Quickly, I grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

Space Heroes! It's our favorite! I wouldn't mind if I watch it without them. See, every time Space Heroes is on, we would all stare at the TV while eating popcorn. Skipper would admire Captain Ryan, Kowalski lists the inventions they made so he could recreate it and Rico would record each fighting scene on his phone. Me? I only love the show because of the unexpected scenes.

Anyways, I just stare at the screen.

_"Ryan, this is your father."_

_Ryan gasped, looking at the screen. The man looked like Captain Ryan but...older. Sure, they got the eyes and everything but his father has a beard...and looks older with grey hair._

_"Father...I miss you so much!"_

_Father sighed. "I miss you too, Ryan. But sadly, I have news."Ryan went closer to the screen. "What is it?""Son, my crew and I are captured by Celestial and has injected poison in us. I may not live-"_

Next channel!

_A man was sitting with a guitar. Across him was his son, just 17, like Private's age._

_Then, he began singing._

**_Father: It's not time to make a change,  
Just relax, take it easy.  
You're still young, that's your fault,  
There's so much you have to know.  
Find a girl, settle down,  
If you want you can marry.  
Look at me, I am old, but I'm happy._**

**_I was once like you are now, and I know that it's not easy,  
To be calm when you've found something going on.  
But take your time, think a lot,  
Why, think of everything you've got.  
For you will still be here tomorrow, but your dreams may not._**

**_Son: How can I try to explain, when I do he turns away again.  
It's always been the same, same old story.  
From the moment I could talk I was ordered to listen.  
Now there's a way and I know that I have to go away.  
I know I have to go._**

I switched off the television, almost like I was murdering someone.

I can't take this anymore. The question is still in my head. Who are my parents? Did they hate me? Did something happen? What did Uncle Nigel do to me? Are we related by blood somehow? This is confusing me!

"Private, why'd you turn the TV off? Space Heroes is on!"

I gulped, not wanting to open the telly. I did a fake smile. "N-nothing Skipper."But Skipper caught me red-handed. My plan failed. "You're faking it, aren't you?"I sighed and we both sat down. Skipper looked at me with concerned eyes. "Tell me, Private; what's wrong?"

Time to spill the tuna out.

"Skipper...who are my parents?"

This time, Skipper's eyes widened. My brow furrowed. Skipper _does_ know. Will he tell me the truth? But probably not. Skipper likes to keep things "classified". I respect that but this is different.

"Look Private...have you grown cuter?"

I face-palmed. "You gave me the honey...now for the hatchet."

Skipper sighed. "Look Private, this is something I can't tell you. Your uncle told me this is classified. Maybe when you're a bit older, okay?"

Knowing Skipper, I can't fight back. After all, he knows better.

"Aye, aye, sir."

With that, I left.

But someday, I am determined to know the truth...

...even if I die...

...as long as someone tells me the truth...

...I won't give up!

* * *

**Meanwhile...  
Third Person's POV**

"You didn't tell Private, didn't you?"

"Of course not, Nigel! If I tell him, the boy will be scarred!"

"True, Skipper. But why did you pick me?"

"Because-"

_Chat unexpectedly cut._

* * *

**So how did I go? I was typing while I was nervous about this. Sorry.**

**References:  
Space Heroes- TMNT (gomen nasai~)  
The song: Father and Son by Cat Stevens (the full song will be in the next story)**

**So yeah, I'm doing the outline for "Waiting To Exhale"**

**So until then...**

**check out these other fics (if you want or you're a TMNT fan):**

_**Letters To The Sky  
Epiphany**_

**Toodles~**


End file.
